Fingerprints are inherent and unique for everyone. Various display apparatuses with a fingerprint identification function, such as a mobile phone, a tablet personal computer, a smart wearable device, etc., have appeared on market. When a user operates a display apparatus with the fingerprint identification function, the user only needs to touch a fingerprint identification module of the display apparatus with a finger to perform authority verification, simplifying an authority verification process.
In an existing display apparatus with the fingerprint identification function, the fingerprint identification module generally performs an identification action by detecting light rays reflected, through a touch body (such as a finger), on a fingerprint identification unit, i.e. by detecting a ridge and a valley of the fingerprint profile through the light rays. However, light rays reflected through different positions of the touch body may be irradiated on the same fingerprint identification unit, thereby causing a serious crosstalk phenomenon in a fingerprint identification process, which affects the accuracy and precision of fingerprint identification of a fingerprint identification sensor.